Dragon Star Assassins
by Zedref13
Summary: The Assassin's led by Makarov are trying to reclaim Fiore swarmed in Templar control for the people while bringing justice to those in their way. Follow Natsu and Lucy as they deal with Templars, dark guilds and the truth behind their order and the very world they live in... while also becoming the best mages and Assassins in Fiore. Nalu, Rowen later on (Assassin's Creed crossover)
1. Chapter 1: Destined Fate of Assassins

**Chapter 1**

" _Laa shay'a waqui'n moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine…_

The wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words…

These are the words spoken by our ancestors that lay at the heart of our creed…

Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…"

"Nothing is true…"

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember…"

"Everything is permitted…"

"We work in the dark to serve the light.

We are Assassins…"

 **. . . . . .**

The city of Hargeon, a fishing town known not for its high use of magic but it's farms and fishing harbours' that help provide food for a majority of eastern Fiore.

This was where 17 year old Lucy Heartfillia was right now walking through the streets with huffing about the fact that she got ripped off by an old pervy shop clerk for a single silver celestial key that she couldn't even get.

"I swear the Magic Council just keep rising these prices for magical items; almost 40,000 Jewels for that key!" The busty blonde shouted out in complaint before letting out a sigh out as she felt like she was meant to have that key.

"And he didn't even bat an eye when I tried to lower the price with my sex appeal!...Am I really that that ugly?" Ending her sentence in a sad tone Lucy just crossed her arms in both sadness and insecurity.

While walking though Lucy couldn't help but look around as a small shiver went down her spine as the feeling of being watched washed over her like a small wave.

'Probably just me being paranoid…' That single thought brushed by her very quickly as she started walking down the street complaining about the stupid prices made by the council.

Above her on the rooftops a hooded figure wearing a long black and red matte leather coat with a black scarf that covered most of the lower part of his face as he looked down at the street below before reaching into his coat pulling out a small lacrima in the shape of an orb. **(A/N: If you want a clearer idea of what this design would look like then search up Jacob Frye's "Maximum Dracula" outfit as it's relatively similar to that)**

"Mentor, I've arrived in Hargeon. Send me a profile of the target" The hooded figure said in a somewhat serious voice to the orb before seeing it glow and then seeing the face of a man with dark blue hair and a list of his details.

"Human trafficking… theft… slave trading... but released by the Magic Council for _being innocent_ … and he's pretending to be me? Now I _really_ want to kill this Templar bastard…" The hooded figure gritted through his teeth as his grip on the lacrima tightened slightly before putting the lacrima back in his pocket and listened down at what was being said in the streets.

It wasn't before long that the hooded figure heard cries of girls shouting in excitement at something in the distance.

"Salamander-sama!" Nearly all the girls shouted in excitement as the figure stood up and looked over in the direction of the loud crowd.

'And that's my cue…' The hooded figure smirked slightly as he began running across the rooftops leaping from place to place occasionally jumping on top of a line of chimneys to get to the higher rooftops.

It wasn't even a minute before the figure made it to where all the commotion was coming from and spotted a large crowd with one person in the middle.

"Perfect…" The hooded figure said before looking over to the rooftop opposite and saw another hooded figure on the opposite rooftop and got a thumbs up from him.

The other figure was about half the size of the first figure and wore a long jacket similar to the first but his jacket only had a small collar and no sleeves showing off the skinny arms of the figure with the exception of his left forearm which had a piece of detailed piece of armor that had a triangle looking insignia but the base of the shape being curved slightly.

The two figures nodded to one another before stepping off the edges of the roofs and landed on the ground before walking through the crowd going through fangirl after fangirl towards the dark blue haired fake.

The blonde from earlier was in the crowd looking at the, unknown to her, faker staring at him with almost hearts in her eyes entranced before every thought in her mind went away as she felt a light push on her shoulder and saw the dark coated figure brush past her making her snap out of her daze and her eyes widen as she heard a clinking sound and looked down at the source and saw a long thin blade sticking out of his sleeve.

Unfortunately, due to her being so focused on the hooded figure Lucy failed to not notice herself falling over and landing straight on her own behind drawing the attention of both the hooded figures and the _Salamander_.

"A-Assassin…" The _Salamander_ said in complete fear while looking at the hooded figure before making a large amount of fire underneath his feet then flew away in a panic while shouting out something to do with a boat party.

"Dammit…" The figure gritted out in a small amount of anger before turning to Lucy and staring at her for a few seconds then putting down his hood and scarf with his left hand while he offered Lucy his right hand with a big toothy grin. Lucy just stared up at the boy with shock and fear at the fact that although this boy, who she assumed to be around her age, almost attempted to kill a man but was now offering her a helping hand up.

This _attempted murderer_ just stood over Lucy with jet black spiky hair and bold onyx coloured eyes all that contrasted with his black scarf and their essentially an all-black and red outfit.

"Hey, you okay?" The black haired boy asked holding out his hand while the smaller figure from earlier walked up next to him and removed his hood to show that he looked like a child with jet black hair and what seemed to be cat ears poking out of his hair that twitched every so often.

"Y-Yeah I guess…" Lucy said nervously at the fact a potential killer was being nice to her and trying to offer her a hand up.

Eventually Lucy took his hand to stand up but took a step back in slight fear making the taller figure raise an eyebrow and look at her confused as if he did nothing wrong.

"Natsu, it's the hair that's scaring her, you look like a delinquent so you should probably change back" The smaller figure sighed out to who was now revealed as Natsu Dragneel, he on the other hand just reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box and pressed a button on it so his went from a jet black to a bright pink while the scarf around his neck turned white.

"Then you do it too Happy! I only use this damn thing because you said pink hair stood out too much!" Natsu shouted at his smaller cat looking friend as he reached into his jacket and pulled out the same box he just pulled out of his own jacket and pressed a button making Happy's hair turn a bright blue.

"What the hell Natsu I didn't say you could-!" The blue haired cat-boy couldn't even finish his protest as Lucy began laughing hard with her arms over her stomach at the two arguing.

"And here I thought you two would be dangerous!" Lucy laughed out loudly making tears form in the corners in her eyes while Natsu and Happy just huffed in annoyance while looking away from each other; it was obvious that the two weren't arguing for real but it was still funny to watch.

After finally finishing with her loud and almost painful laugh, Lucy got her thoughts together and eventually looked at the two boys in front of her with a small giggle.

"Thank you… that creep had me under a charm spell… I wasn't aware at the time. As thanks would you like me to treat you two to some food?" Lucy offered with a smile making both Natsu and Happy go wide eyed at each other before going onto their knees bowing to her.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" The two of them shouted while Lucy looked at them in shock but also embarrassed as the two were causing a scene.

"S-Shut up! Just follow me if you want your stupid food" Lucy said as she began walking off to at least find a place that didn't rip her off completely of her money.

It did take a while but eventually Lucy did find a restaurant that didn't have ridiculous prices that would've made her purse as dry as a desert and told the two that they could have whatever they wanted… which she immediately regretted when she saw how much they ordered.

"So… you two don't look like you're from around here…" Lucy said trying to start up any kind of conversation.

"That's because we're not" Natsu said with a large mouth full of spicy chicken before swallowing most of it so he talk but Happy beat him to it.

"We're from Magnolia" Happy stated with a half-eaten fish in his hands.

"You weren't meant to tell her! What if she's one of _them…_ " Natsu shouted at Happy before whispering that last part to him but Lucy still heard it.

"What do you mean _them_? Who's _them_?" Lucy asked now curious about what the two of them were talking about.

Both Natsu and Happy just looked at each other with slight panic as if they were talking to each other mentally before Happy started to glow a little before turning into a little blue cat wearing a small version of the outfit he was wearing seconds ago; trying his best attempt to distract the blonde.

"Awww! I didn't know your son could turn into a cat!" Lucy gushed out completely forgetting about the previous comment while Natsu choked on his food while Happy didn't know what to say.

"SON?!" Shouting out in complete shock Natsu dropped the food in his hand looking at Lucy wide eyed.

"W-What? Is he not your son? I just assumed…" Lucy said somewhat shy as she knew she had just jumped to conclusions.

"Nononono! He's not my son! He's… actually… I guess you're my son?" Natsu said as he looked at Happy who was just as confused as he was.

"I don't know, you raised me and looked after me so I guess you're my… adoptive father?" Shrugging his shoulders and picking up the fish he was eating previously, Happy just looked as if he wasn't sure himself.

"Wait you mean you both don't know?!" Lucy said surprised at the fact that these two weren't even sure at what they were to each other.

'Oh my god these two a complete pair of weirdos…' Lucy sighed out as she put her face in her hands before looking to see that Natsu had slid a plate of food in front of her.

"Sorry… I know we're not exactly giving the best first impressions… I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy… Dragneel I suppose, nice to meet you" Natsu said with the same toothy grin earlier.

Lucy couldn't help the warm smile come over her face at the gesture this almost complete stranger was making for her.

"I'm Lucy… nice to meet you Natsu" Not being able to help but smile back at him Lucy just looked over at Happy to see him with his arms crossed in boredom before both her and Natsu started eating and talking about well… anything.

The two just kept talking and talking, after a while Happy got bored enough and went back into his human form and slept on Natsu's shoulder while they continued to talk.

"I can't read you at all… you act stupid and weird but you know more than you lead on and let moments of who you really are slip out…" Lucy said looking at Natsu with curiosity and confusion.

"Sorry… I guess it's habit, I act stupid in front of the people at our guild but I have to be serious for my normal job…" Natsu explained.

"Which is killing people?" Lucy said in a _really?_ Voice but obviously joking manner.

"Don't say it like that! It makes me look like a bad guy!" Natsu laughed out as Lucy joined him making a few heads turn towards them but no one really cared.

"So how does that thing work exactly?" Lucy asked as she leaned forward in genuine curiosity as she pointed at the strange mechanism on the underside of Natsu's left forearm.

"Well… it's a spring mechanism that works on simple wrist reflex, it did originally require to have a finger sacrificed to use it effectively but it was modified a couple years back so we can use it without any reproductions" Natsu stated as he demonstrated several times with the blade sticking out with a soft clink then going back into the mechanism on his left arm.

"We?" Lucy asked now even more curious at the secrets and knowledge Natsu knew.

Natsu looked at Lucy ready to talk but looked around the diner to see if anyone was nearby and saw nobody besides two people behind the counter but Natsu was one-hundred percent sure they weren't part of _them_ so he decided to tell Lucy what he didn't even tell most of the guild.

"I'm part of brotherhood of Assassins, part of a secret war that's hidden in plain sight from the public eye. We, as Assassin's follow a creed to bring the world to freedom" Natsu stated as he drew a picture of the Assassin's symbol.

"What _is_ your creed?" Lucy asked somewhat shocked that this rather kind-hearted killer followed a creed.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted"

Lucy didn't know why but those words ringed in her ears from how familiar they felt but questioned them as he said he fought for freedom but it sounded a little contradiction, Natsu saw the look on her face and chuckled.

"It's merely an observation of the nature of reality. To say that nothing is true is to realise that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic" Natsu stated while Lucy looked in complete jaw dropped shocked at the philosophical statement Natsu just made.

"Wait you said you bring freedom? Does that mean you're fighting against people to get it?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Assassins versus Templars, it's been going on for far too long…" Natsu stated as he talked in a quieter tone.

"Wait, Templars? Who are they?" Lucy asked as she now really wanted to know about all this.

"A secret society that have infiltrated the magic council and are driving Fiore into complete obedience under them, they're obsessed with Order and control and will go to many lengths to keep it … farms, stores, guilds even sorcerer weekly, they control them all; they find an assassin within a guild they brand the guild as going rogue then the council will send someone to get rid of any traces of the Assassins…" Natsu stated in a depressed tone as if he knew the risks all to well.

"Judging by your tone you know what that could do…" Lucy said almost afraid to touch on the subject.

"Yeah… I might not look it but me and Happy are a part of a guild… a pretty big one as a matter of fact... that's why me and happy are even here, sure we have a target… but we're always out doing things for the brotherhood so we don't get to close to people in the guild… honestly we don't know more than maybe half of the people in our guild" Natsu explained as he looked down at Happy with a sad expression before stroking his head.

"Happy shouldn't be a part of _this_ … he was meant to be in one place… making friends and family within the guild… not stuck with me forced to kill when he doesn't even fully understand why… I hate it… every step to freedom of Fiore means three steps away from everyone else…" A sad expression which Lucy could tell wasn't right on Natsu swept over him as he put a hand over his face.

An awkward silence fell over the two mages as they just looked down at the table in between them.

Lucy had no idea what to do with this information... Assassins, Templars, secret war and the fact all of Fiore didn't even sound safe anymore.

"Why are you telling me this?... I mean no offense but you met me less than a couple hours ago… and this sounds like stuff you'd never talk about…" Lucy asked as she watched Natsu play with a bone left over on his plate.

"I don't know… I mean there's something about you… it's just welcoming and familiar… like i've met you before…" Natsu said in a slight daze as he looked at Lucy trying to picture where he had seen her before but his mind came up blank.

Not being able to help the uncomfortable blush that emerged onto her face from Natsu's gaze and instead stood up and said a quick goodbye the pink haired Assassin before walking out of the diner and just began walking to calm herself down.

Looking up at the evening sky Lucy couldn't stop her mind from trailing away to what Natsu was talking about with the Templars before realising that the _Salamander_ guy that Natsu tried to assassinate earlier was one of them…

But unfortunately that was where Lucy got a very _very_ stupid idea into her head.

'If what Natsu said was true then… I should help him… to aid his cause…' The very thought scared Lucy on what she might have to do but then she remembered clear as day what Natsu said about the Templars and lost a bit of the fear and lost it all completely when she saw two shadows dash past on the rooftops and looked to see that Natsu with his hood up and Happy running behind him as were leaping from rooftop to rooftop with complete and utter ease.

'They must be heading to where the salamander guy is… this could be an opportunity!' Lucy thought with a bright smile as she started to run after the two Assassins at as best attempt as she could seeing as they were very fast runners and Lucy… well she wasn't exactly an athlete.

After many minutes of running Lucy eventually saw the two stop on a rooftop near the docks while Lucy looked up at them leaning forward slightly as her hands were on her knees trying to catch her breath back.

'How much stamina do those two have?!' While her body was still catching her breath Lucy shouted that in her head before looking up to see that Natsu and Happy were just watching and waiting for something.

Carefully trying to follow where they were looking Lucy eventually spotted that they were looking a large cruise with lights and music she could hear and see from where she was standing; the moments of purplish fire in the air confirmed that Natsu's target was on there.

"How the hell… am I going to get on there?" Lucy questioned as she finally regained her breath and looked at the docks for a free boat she could use but instead saw two adult, most likely pervy, males leading girls who were squealing out _Salamander-sama!_

'I can use them as a cover to get on the ship!' Lucy thought to herself triumphantly before joining the crowd of girls and took her time as she eventually made it on a small boat with like ten other girls all gushing over this fake; Lucy tried her best to blend in with the other brainwashed and pretended to be under his charm spell.

Back on the rooftop with the two Assassins, Happy was looking over the docks with a pair of binoculars while Natsu leaned against a chimney resting as sleep had evaded him more than he'd like.

"Natsu… you might want to come look at this…" Happy said after double checking he saw what he thought he saw.

Not being able to stop the soft groan of annoyance, Natsu made his way towards Happy and took the binoculars that he was being offered and looked through them and saw the small boat heading towards the cruise and noticed a head of long blonde hair flowing in the wind while part of it was in a side ponytail.

"Lucy?…" Questioning why the blonde was even on that boat Natsu just assumed the worse and turned to Happy handing back the binoculars.

"Happy, let's go" Natsu ordered half-heartedly earning a nod from Happy as he turned into his cat form and sprouted wings as the two flew up in the air towards the cruise using the night sky as their cover as Happy hovered several feet above the loud cruise while Natsu had a slight look of regret.

Happy could tell Natsu was preparing for the boat as he slowly descended towards it, all the while Natsu was focusing what he referred to as his _hidden talent_ that he kept between him and Happy before opening his eyes to see the world in a faded but glowing blue colour.

Natsu looked down at the cruise boat and saw that there were mages on patrol all around the cruise all glowing a faint red colour.

"Alright Happy, drop me…" As soon as Natsu stated that Happy let go of his jacket letting Natsu fall towards the cruise and straight towards on of the mages scouting on top of the roof.

Natsu extended his left wrist out making a soft clink noise as the thin hidden blade emerged from the mechanism attached to his forearm before going directly into the mage's neck as Natsu landed on his back forcing his already dying body to the ground with a thud.

With a small puddle of blood forming under the now dying mage, Natsu removed the blade from the man's neck and turned him over before closing his eyes.

Hearing another clink and thud to his right, Natsu looked over to see Happy had taken out his target as well using the same technique he did.

Natsu felt a small wave of nausea hit him when his body realised that it was on the cruise, he was just thankful that his talent numbed the motion sickness but kept his senses enhanced.

The walked towards where all the noise was coming from and saw that the front of the cruise has two open sections, the bottom having tables and tables of food and drink which was where all the girls were. The top area though was where all the other creeps and pervs were as they looked down at the girls with laughs whistles and pervy looks.

Natsu gave a single hand signal to Happy before they leapt down and assassinated two more mages who were towards the back before they both reached into their jackets and produced a long thin blade that they turned around in a split second and threw the small blades at the lanterns shattering the glass and covering the whole top floor in darkness.

The other mage's attention was drawn by this but it was too late as Natsu and Happy had dashed forward and readied their blades as Happy had leapt forward stabbing one of the eight mages in the face while Natsu had done a spin to the right and slit the throats of two other sacred mages in a single movement.

Almost as if it was child's play, Natsu and Happy cut down another three mages in seconds before Natsu his right hand at the two remaining mages before creating a ball of fire and shooting it out at the two of them making them scream in pain before they stumbled backwards of the railing and falling into the sea leaving them to drown.

Still remaining silent to each other, Natsu signalled happy to enter through the door on the top floor while he headed down to the lower floor; Natsu made a small fire on the roof of the ship hoping that would eventually lead to a panic.

As Natsu landed he heard a few of the girls gasp but Natsu lowered his scarf so most of his face could actually be seen as he glanced up and saw two guards in front of a private door which, thanks to his talent, Natsu could see a hint of gold inside confirming to him that Bora was in there; the door unfortunately had four guards in front of it.

'Okay Natsu, remember what Mira taught you…' Natsu thought to himself as he walked up to a group of girls that he could see were already a little tipsy and began smooth talking to all of them before pointing to the guards by the door.

By doing that Natsu earned a few _really?_ looks making him sigh as he reached into his jacket and held out one thousand jewels which peaked their interest almost instantly as they took it and gave Natsu a wink before going over to the guards and leading them away as Natsu quietly made his way towards the now open door.

Natsu slowly and quietly made his way in through the unlocked door and saw Bora the Prominence with his back to him while facing Lucy who was now in a dark red dress sitting down on a cushiony sofa, Natsu had to put a finger to his lips as Lucy had spotted him entering as he walked behind Bora and stabbed him in the back with his hidden blade making some of the blade stick out of his abdomen.

Quickly removing the blade from the Templar's body Natsu moved around Bora to see him clutching where the blood was now coming from his abdomen and back but Bora knew that he couldn't save himself from this.

"So… the rumours were true… you filthy Assassins are back… *cough*... I thought you were… just paranoia sneaking up on me… but you're too late... *cough*... ATTACK!" Bora shouted while coughing up blood expecting his men to come through the curtains behind Lucy but instead they opened up to show Happy with his hood up holding a cooked fish in his hand while bloody corpses were scattered around him all with single stabs or slices across the neck, chest or face.

"Oh my god…" Lucy said in shock as she covered her mouth at the bloody sight as Happy walked over to his adoptive father eating the fish.

"You're training children now?… you Assassins are all the same *cough*... care for nothing but yourselves… _we_ put people to work for their own sake *cough cough*... give a man freedom and he won't know what to do with it… *cough* give him a job and he'll follow…" Bora laughed as blood now trailed from his mouth.

"Not when you force them into blind obedience…" Natsu gritted in slight anger as he grabbed Bora's jacket and held his left arm back with his hidden blade extended out threatening the already dying man.

"I'll give you one chance to clear your conscious…" Natsu stated still in his threatening tone while Bora just smirked before spitting blood in the Assassin's face.

There was a moment of silence as Lucy and Happy just looked at Bora in shock as they knew he just confirmed his death.

"This is for disrespecting the name of Fairy Tail, Bora the Prominence…Rest in peace you bastard" Natsu said in a emotionless tone as he stabbed the Templar clean in the neck; while saying the last part in the dragon language Igneel taught him.

Within in seconds, Bora the Prominence was dead.

Lucy didn't know how she felt with the fact that a man was just killed in front of her but she just kept thinking about what Natsu said.

"I'm gonna be honest, I thought you fell under that guy's charm…" Natsu said to Lucy as he smelt the wine on the table and winced in disgust before setting it down and muttering about how awful and drugged it smelt.

"No… I faked it to get on the boat… I wanted to try and help you and your cause…" Feeling a little stupid with herself Lucy looked up at Natsu to see him put his hood down and smile at her.

"If you wanted to do that then you could've just asked to join rather than run out on us at the diner" Natsu laughed before he extended his hidden blade and began cleaning it.

Shocked at the sound of that Lucy just looked up at the pink haired Assassin before Happy caught her attention.

"Natsu you can't be serious?!" Happy shouted making Lucy pout a little as that hurt a little.

"I mean there's under fifty Assassins in all of Fiore, so having someone with Assassin heritage like me would be a great help to the order" Natsu stated making both Lucy and Happy go wide eyed in shock.

"Assassin… heritage…?" Lucy questioned still in shock.

"I should've guessed that you wouldn't have known… ugh...Happy we need to go…" Natsu said as he clutched his stomach and his face scrunched up like he was gonna throw up.

"I've got you!" Happy said in a slight panic as he turned into his cat form and picked up the dragon slayer by the back of his jacket and floated in the air so Natsu didn't feel sick.

"Thanks Happy… the feeling was starting to come back…" Natsu said to his flying feline as he started to look a little better as his gaze went over to Lucy.

"Lucy, we're going" Natsu stated as he held out his hand for her still smiling like he was earlier.

The celestial mage couldn't stop the bright smile on her face as she quickly took his hand and held onto Natsu for dear life as Happy shot through the ceiling so that they were now over the cruise as Natsu held onto Lucy with one hand and held a Lacrima switch in the other.

"Hopefully everyone got off in time" Natsu said out loud as he pressed the switch setting off several explosions across the entire ship but making the side of the ship have a symbol engraved into it with fire.

After looking a the symbol Natsu had made in the boat, Lucy immediately recognised the symbol as the one that was on Natsu's belt and jacket.

Happy flew over as the three of them heard the the entire city go into a panic at the flaming boat and the smoke going up into the night sky.

After a few minutes Happy flew down to a back alley and let down both Natsu and Lucy before transforming into his human form as he and Natsu put their hoods up and lead her through the dark alley until they reached a dimly lit bar.

"Lucy, are you sure you want to join the Assassins? Once you join this life… there's no easy way out" Natsu started looking back at Lucy.

Natsu knocked on the and said _Nothing is true_ which earned a click as the door opened up as the three of them walked through as Lucy was scared of this dark shady place and almost as if she was a child again held onto Natsu's arm out of fear.

When the three of them walked into the bar all the drunkards in there started cat calling Lucy but Happy smirked as he pulled down Natsu's hood to reveal his face making all of them shut up almost instantly as they went back to what they were doing.

Nobody stopped Natsu as he walked into the back and pulled on a wooden plank making a set of stairs form in the floor surprising Lucy as they walked down to find a large room filled with armour, fabric and all kinds of outfits; all similar to the one Natsu and Happy wore.

"Lucy this is Mya, she's the brotherhood's main inventor and specialist when it comes to designing outfits for the Assassins. I'm leaving you in her hands while I wait" Natsu stated as he walked towards the door opposite to the one they entered and waited as he was thrown a hidden blade mechanism, courtesy of Happy that had a piece of paper on it, as he detached the one on his left arm and attached the new one as he walked down the stairs.

Lucy jumped in surprise when a short blonde girl that looked to be in her mid teens with glasses appeared in front of her with a bright smile.

"Hi there" Mya smiled brightly but with a sense of warmth that calmed Lucy down.

"Hey, I'm Lucy… Natsu said you'd take care of me or something?" Lucy said still relatively unsure of what was going on all the while Mya just looked shocked.

"Natsu brought you here?! You mean _Natsu Dragneel_!? Pink spiky hair seems kinda stupid but actually smart?" Questioning what Lucy was even saying Mya looked at her in shock as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tape measure as she began to wrap it around parts of her body making her face blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah him, why does that shock-?" Unable to even finish her sentence Lucy was cut off by a loud squeal.

"HAPPY!" Mya shouted in pure joy as she spotted the now small blue cat on her desk and hugged him tightly.

"Oh god why me?" Happy whined as he continued to be hugged to death by the short blonde girl.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the slight in front of her but jumped up in shock when a loud gunshot echoed out through the room from the stairs that lead down.

"What was that?!" Lucy and Happy asked in shock.

"Mya! The shot is too loud I can't use this!" Natsu shouted as he made his way up the stairs.

"How much of the powder did you put in?!" Mya asked slightly offended at the suggestion that her design wasn't good enough.

"Half of it just like it said here" Natsu stated as he pointed to the little paper note in his hand.

A sigh just left Mya's mouth as she just walked up to Natsu and held out a small little container roughly the same size as a small thin finger.

"I meant half of this you idiot!" Mya shouted at the pink haired idiot holding it in front of his face.

"Alright alright… no need to get in my face about it" Natsu said taking it from her and attached it to the mechanism as he noticed a little place for it.

"And since when did you bring in recruits? I thought you lived and breathed the creed and let members join on their own not bring them in?" Mya question Natsu as Lucy's eyes widened slightly as she figured out from what Mya was saying that she was the first person that Natsu had brought in.

"I have my reasons, now get to making her outfit I need to get Lucy here back to our Mentor so she can join our order" Natsu stated as he got up and looked around on Mya's shelves picking up different powders and liquids..

"That's just like you… sending a letter to build some contraption then you charge in with a new recruit asking for an outfit she might not even earn! I know you're a high ranking Assassin Natsu but you can't barge in like this-" Mya tried to protest but Happy just held up a piece of paper with the Assassin insignia on it.

"Actually he does, Mentor's orders. Besides we killed Bora the prominence and are going to kill the three Templar captains controlling Hargeon so we're saving your asses" Happy stated finishing off the fish he had.

"Wait you two killed Bora? How?! I thought Natsu had-?" Mya shouted again as Natsu behind her had got some blue glowing liquid and the powder before mixing the two together just like he remembered.

"He's been training his senses so that he can numb the feeling of motion sickness for up to ten minutes, fifteen if he does nothing but concentrates" Happy stated simply to the girl.

Lucy was about to question what happy just said but Natsu was standing in front of her with a smile telling her to drink the shot glass of glowing blue liquid which she hesitatingly did but as ridiculous as it sounded she trusted Natsu and drank the liquid before her vision started to blur and her consciousness started to fade but as she fell back she felt Natsu catch her saying that he got her which made her smile as she became unconscious in Natsu's arms.

"Time for you to see the truth Luce…"


	2. Chapter 2: First Blood, First City

**Chapter 2**

 **Recap:** After failing to purchase a silver celestial key, Lucy Heartfillia ended up meeting Natsu Dragneel; a fire dragon slayer and a deadly Assassin. After finding out about the war between Assassins and Templars and tried to help him deal with a Templar by the name of Bora the prominence, which went well considering it was on a boat. After leading the celestial mage to an Assassin den Natsu got a new piece of equipment and gave Lucy a drink that made her lose consciousness leading us to now…

 **. . . . . .**

As Lucy slowly slipped back into consciousness and her eyes adjusted to the light of day the celestial mage saw her own reflection in what seemed like a glass window and turned to her right and saw the city of Crocus beaming with bright lights and sounds of a large crowd that Lucy could see were gathered around a wooden platform with three men a top of it the one in the middle shouting and barking all about something about the magic council.

' _What the hell?... What is all this?... What did Natsu put in that drink?'_ Lucy just kept all the questions swarming through her head as she watched the scene play out in front of her.

' _Why can't I feel anything?... Am I not in control?'_ Lucy questioned as she tried to look around but could only see what this version of her could see.

"Are you sure about this Layla? This is a pretty high profile Templar and could go wrong for you and the order if you don't do this correctly" A old voice said next to Lucy as her body moved to see a very short man in white and red robes looking forward at the three men on the platform.

' _Layla?... MOM?!'_ Lucy thought in total shock at the fact her mother who seemed like the most innocent person she knew and apparently she was now a part of the same group of Assassins Natsu is in.

"I know Mentor... I'm willing to take the risk for the order" Layla said as Lucy felt the words come out of the body she now knew as her mother before she felt her body move on it's own as she watched her mother move her arms behind her head and put up what seemed to be a white pointed hood as she began maneuvering through the crowd like a ghost only brushing past people if it couldn't be avoided.

Layla kept moving forward through the crowd before she knew she had to stop before getting spotted by her targets, she quickly made her way towards a building on the right and looked up at it with only a slight glance before going into a quick jog and began to scale the building grabbing onto any little ledge or hand hold with ease before getting to the ledge of the roof and seeing a guard with a basic one shot rifle standing on the edge as he looked over the crowd.

' _How is mom gonna deal wit-? OH MY GOD!'_ Lucy said in shock as she watched and felt her mother hold onto the ledge with her right hand before throwing her body weight up while also throwing her left wrist back to extend out a hidden blade stabbing the guard directly into the chest almost in the heart before quickly retracting the blade and grabbing the guard's jacket pulling him off the roof and down into the alleyway below killing him.

' _Mom… killed him… without hesitation… I should be shocked and scared… just watching that… but that was badass!'_ Lucy said in awe as it felt like she did it as well for some reason as Layla climbed onto the roof as she began running across rooftops with ease with occasionally making a large leap and grabbing the edge and pulling herself up.

' _Wow mom really was an amazing Assassin…'_ Lucy said before spotting another guard on the next rooftop which was slightly lower and just watched as her mother leaped off almost completely silent as while she was in the air extended her hidden blade out and reeling it back while crouching her legs preparing for impact.

Before the guard could even comprehend his imminent death Layla shoved the blade into his neck while forcing him to the ground with her body weight while softening the impact with her already crouched legs so that she could straight into a run forward towards the cathedral behind the three targets and leaped forward before grabbing a stable part of the cathedral before making her way up using small parts that stuck out as well as the stain glass windows before finally reaching the top.

' _This view… it's amazing…'_ Admiring the bright and amazing view of the capital city of Fiore before she saw her mother move behind a statue of an angel praying and pulled out a golden key that Lucy recognized as her current Taurus key.

"Star dress power harness: Taurus…" Lucy heard her mother mutter as the key and her body gained a faint glow but faded before Layla brought out a small thick knife and carved the Assassin insignia into the back of the statue before placing both hands on it and pushing it with a strength Lucy could only be shocked at as her mother pushed the statue from the roof of the cathedral and sending it down at a fast speed crashing onto the wooden platform destroying it on impact while killing two of the targets with the statue or from the debris from the destroyed platform.

The third target on the other hand was had missed all the death traps and was now running away holding his hip as he must've at least gotten clipped by the shattered wood.

Lucy understood for watching how the men talked that he was only there for the cash so she watched with a clear head as her mother ran across the roof of the cathedral in a sprint towards the ledge on the other side which had four birds resting on it.

' _Mom what the hell are you...?!'_ Lucy's panicking thoughts were thrown into the wind as soon as Layla leapt off the roof in a swan dive movement with her arms to the side before flipping forward so she was descending back first before somehow, to Lucy's shock, landed in a large pile of hay with not even a scratch on her.

As soon as Layla landed everything in the world around Lucy began to glow a bright white forcing her to close her eyes before she could feel her body in the real world begin to wake up and was met with Natsu looking down at her.

"You were out longer than I thought, hope it worked out okay in that memory" Natsu said to Lucy while offering her a hand up.

"Okay? My mom was a badass Assassin! And it felt like I was doing it!" Lucy said taking his hand and jumping around in excitement.

"Yeah that would be the Bleeding Effect. The stuff I gave you showed you one of your ancestor's memories until they finish showing you what you needed to see, the effect itself is that your body unlocked the genetic ability to do whatever your mom did" Natsu stated as he handed Lucy a medium sized bag.

"Put on all this, I'll be back in five minutes so be done by then" The pink haired Assassin stated walking up the stairs of what Lucy saw as a training room with several large lacrimas attached to the ceiling, Lucy quickly ignored that however as she quickly started going through the bag pulling out articles of clothing out before she quickly undressed into nothing but her underwear then started to get redressed into the clothes Natsu gave her.

Just as Natsu stepped back into wear Lucy was she had just put the last piece of clothing on as she looked down at herself to see herself in a white and red outfit that was slightly baggy in the arms allowing them to move freely and quickly with ease but only going down to her elbows allowing space for the small armor piece on her right forearm and space for something on her left.

While the top did expose a bit of her midriff, which she personally didn't mind as she was proud of her figure, the chest and back were made of a thick and strong material bit were still incredibly light. The pants were similar but they were a faint black color which went well with the white star pattern on the side of said pants; while Lucy wasn't the biggest fan of them style wise, the boots she had felt comfortable and were light as well.

"So how does it feel?" Natsu asked the blonde with a smile.

"Good… but a little unbalanced but it should be fine" Lucy stated but was surprised and started making weird embarrassed noises as Natsu began fitting something to her left shoulder before attaching something else to her left forearm.

When Natsu was done Lucy now felt balanced out as she now had a small white cape in her left shoulder that hid her left arm from sight and after moving it behind she looked at her left forearm to see a standard hidden blade on it.

"We're not meant to give hidden blades to uninitiated Assassins but I think my rank allows me to bend the rules a little" Natsu stated as he watched Lucy look at her left arm in awe as she kept extending and retracting her new hidden blade.

"Right now let's see what you learnt from you mom" As Natsu said that he clicked his fingers making the Lacrima above them glow forming a free running course and on certain parts were silhouettes of what seemed to be magic council guards.

"Do what comes naturally" Lucy nodded at that before reaching behind her head and pulling up her pointed hood and did as Natsu suggested and did what came naturally and ran forward using the course to it's full extent, quickly stepping over thin beams, climbing high walls and ledges before finally swinging across a few thin poles sticking out.

Natsu watched with an impressed look as Lucy kept going round and round the track occasionally pulling off an assassination technique on one of the many maniques before making her way back to Natsu and put down her hood asking him how she did while getting her breath back.

"Well your movements were very stiff and too focused, your assassination techniques were the same and very basic so i'll train you so that they get a little smoother as you go but for now they'll do for our targets" The pink haired Assassin stated as he walked back up the stairs, this time with Lucy following behind him.

"Targets?" Natsu sighed a little but remembered she had still not been taught the ways of being an Assassin and explained that he was going to take out three high ranking Templar captains from the Magic council that would come to Hargeon looking to take him out as he had purposely been a thorn in the Templar's sides for a few years now.

"So we're cleaning up your loose ends?" Lucy sighed out and saw Happy giggling behind his hands which confirmed his suspicions but Natsu just gave him a slight glare stating.

"No, I just want to finish freeing up Hargeon before heading back to the guild" That made Happy excited at the sound of that as he bounced around slightly.

"We're going back to the guild?! Hell yeah! I get to taste Mira's cooking again!" Happy gushed while Lucy's eyes widened.

"Mira?...Mira Strauss?! YOU TWO ARE FROM FAIRY TAIL?!"

"Natsu and Mira actually dated for about a year-" Happy tried to speak up again but Lucy shouted in shock again while Natsu just face palmed hard.

"YOU DATED MIRA! SHE'S-" Lucy shouted but Natsu's hand covered her mouth as he began explained.

"Yes I dated Mira, yes it was for almost a year but we broke up a while ago as she didn't want to keep panicking and worrying every time I was out on a contract. Now if you're finished hurting my ears, can we go?" Natsu asked Lucy who just nodded with the hand still over her mouth before Natsu sighed and removed his hand as he grabbed a handful of ammunition and put it in his jacket before putting his hood up and walking out of the bar with Happy and Lucy following behind him.

Natsu exited the bar with the two in tow and climbed straight up the building in front and got onto the roof in a crouched position and indicated for Lucy to stop before he spoke to her.

"Rooftops are an Assassin's best friend; unfortunately the Templars know this and set up guards on the rooftops of every city they control. I'm going to show you my way of assassinating people quickly" Natsu stated as Happy smirked at that before he crouched down next to Lucy.

"You'll like this, Natsu was the one to introduce a new style of assassination techniques; the others are calling it the swift style" Happy explained as Natsu leaped across a rooftop and began to run towards a guard on the rooftop before Natsu got close enough and spun to the right with his whole body with his hidden blade extended as he slit his throat in a single movement before running in the same direction he was before stopping and looked over at Lucy who was in shock at the speed and swiftness of Natsu's assassination.

"He made that to keep momentum when on the run but deal with an annoying target or guard" Happy explained as Natsu made his way to the next rooftop and ran towards two guards who heard him run but it was two late as Natsu had stamped on the left guard's leg breaking his knee and forcing him to face the opposite direction while Natsu pushed off of their leg and spun in the air slicing the neck of the other guard before using the momentum to stab the broken guard's neck killing them both in about two seconds.

"Natsu made that assassination technique for effectiveness and also for fear so others who witness it get intimidated by it" Happy stated as Natsu made his way back to them.

"I'll teach you how to do that and more when we get to Magnolia but right now you're heading to the docks to deal with a Templar captain by the name of Julius Hemworth; old bastard, has a long-ish beard so if they match and you hear him barking orders then you found him" Natsu explained before telling Happy his target and where he would be before he nodded and made two wings appear on his back but were completely black allowing him to become almost invisible as he flew in the night sky.

Making sure to give the blonde recruit a comforting thought that he'll be there to watch over her before giving her a smile, Natsu ran off west to the docks while Lucy started to make her own way towards the docks luckily not encountering any guards before she reached a rooftop that looked over the docks to see several soldiers of the magic council blocking off the entry ways into the dock while an old man that matched Natsu's description was shouting about how disgusting the fire on the boat was because of the symbol.

'I guess he's the target then' Lucy thought to herself as she watched to see if there were any patterns in the way he paced around the docks.

After a few minutes of observing Lucy saw Julius move close enough for her to pull off an air assassination so without even thinking Lucy leapt off the roof and landed on the captain and held back her left arm with the hidden blade extended but before she was about to shove the blade into the fearful captain's neck she froze up when she realised what she was doing.

Lucy was about to kill another human being.

Her mental panic was making the blonde haired mage hesitate to kill this obviously bad person but she covered his mouth to keep him from shouting.

'Is… is this really what I want to become… I know it's for the greater good of Fiore… but still...' Lucy's thoughts were cut short when Natsu landed next to her with a quiet sigh.

"I had a feeling you'd hesitate at your first target… just know this: In two minutes the guards will switch around and notice us, I'll have to step in and kill all twenty eight guards here…

so make your mind up Lucy Heartfillia, are you ready to join the Assassin order?"

Lucy could only be shocked that Natsu knew her last name, then again she did have her name written on her bag so it might not have been _that_ surprising that he knew but those thoughts were pushed aside as she went back to contemplating whether she really wanted to _kill_ for the sake of peace and freedom.

When Lucy thought of it like that, however, her mind settled and the decision became a lot easier as she quickly shoved the blade into the captain's neck making him struggle for a brief moment before his body went limp and lifeless.

Still recovering from what she had just done Lucy removed the blade from her target's neck before retracting the blade back into its mechanism shaking a little as she did so.

"There's no turning back now… you know that?" Natsu asked rhetorically to the blonde mage where he got a shaky nod in response.

"Then come on let's get out of here" Natsu insisted as he began running towards the closest building before putting his hands either side of him and letting out a controlled burst of fire out of the palms of his hands sending him several meters into the air, scaling half the building in a second shocking Lucy but shock that away as she began climbing after him standing next to him on the roof as he looked over the docks.

"Now to send the final message"

Lucy turned to look at Natsu but was shocked when she saw an almost perfect sphere of fire in his right hand before throwing it down to the ground causing a huge explosion of fire making a small shockwave of wind that didn't even make Natsu flinch while Lucy had to cover her eyes with her arms as she looked in pure shock and awe at him as the all the Rune Knights ran away in fear at their dead captain and the obvious warning.

"Natsu… what was that?!" Lucy asked in pure shock at the display of power Natsu showed from a small orb of fire.

"My magic… Fire Dragon Slayer magic… just condensed" Natsu explained as he walked towards Hargeon's city center with Lucy beside him.

"Condensed? How did you condense your own magic?" Now curious about what Natsu said to her, Lucy now focused all her attention on the dragon slayer.

"I can explain it better when we get back but for now I guess… I've found a way so I can hide my magic presence but keep it inside my body so I can be more powerful" Natsu stated making another orb of fire in his hand before making it disappear.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Lucy asked with hopeful eyes as she also noticed Happy coming towards them so she put her hood down and gave him a small wave and a smile as he landed.

"He's dead and the whole town now know they're free thanks to the Assassins" Happy stated to the both of them smiling triumphantly removing his own hood while Natsu remanded with his up.

"Look it's them! The Assassins!"

"Thank you!"

"You have freed us!"

Lucy was happy but also incredibly shocked at how thankful the people truly were for them killing a few Templars. It didn't stop there as the perverted shop owner from earlier that day had walked up towards the building holding a small brown box which Lucy recognized almost instantly as the box containing the Canis Minor silver key that she really wanted.

Not even hesitating to climb down the building to see what the man had to say Lucy landed in front of him and was immediately met with the silver key.

"I'm sorry for the price of this key being so high… I was forced… so please, as my thanks, accept this key" The old man stated handing the key over to Lucy who was speechless at the gesture before smiling at him then climbing back up to Natsu who was walking east.

"So where to now? Kill another Templar? Free another city?" Lucy asked in an almost excited tone walking beside Natsu who had a sleeping Happy on his back muttering something about food.

"We're heading back to headquarters in Magnolia, Mentor needs to officially make you apart of the order and I need to actually head back because I may or may not have been avoiding headquarters for roughly a year and a half now" Natsu stated with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"A year and a half?! Why for so long?" Shocked at the fact Natsu had been avoiding the place he practically worshiped Lucy questioned him to only hear him sigh.

"Because Mentor keeps trying to pass on initiates onto me to train, or he's trying to give me risky two man jobs. The first I don't like because initiates that are handed to me are always not worth my time and I refuse to do risky two man jobs for heavily guarded Templar targets because Happy doesn't have enough combat training, he's phenomenal at stealth but if it's any more than a two on one then he wouldn't last long…" Natsu explained to the blonde as they walked across the rooftops looking down at the now celebrating city.

"So does that mean you're leaving me when we get there?..." Lucy said in a saddened tone.

"God no, if I didn't want to train you then I would've told you to go straight to Magnolia. You're sticking with me and Happy" Natsu stated to her with a smile and almost slight laugh which made Lucy smile back before asking him.

"Also where am I gonna stay? Is there a place for Assassins or something?" Lucy questioned the pink haired Assassin as they started to get closer to the edge of the city.

"No not really… you can just live with us instead"

That simple statement made Lucy stop walking as she looked at him wide eyed in huge disbelief making Natsu just raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What-?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Yeah… why do you sound so offended?"

"WHY WOULD YOU MAKE SUCH AN OFFER-?"

"You don't have to pay rent"

"... I'm listening"


End file.
